It started with a kiss
by missjessicapond
Summary: Damon will always remember the night he met her.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: First: I'm using the rules from TVD universe (hence, silver is not harmful, there's no True Blood beverage and so on). I think this could be placed after season 4 of True Blood and somewhere on season 3 of TVD. Enjoy :)_

Jessica placed a hand near the neck of the man that was standing in front of her. Slowly she pulled his head to the side and sink her teeth on his neck. She enjoyed every second of it making sure not to kill him.

She had enough so she walked out of the room leaving the man in a numb state product of her glamouring him. She licked her lips making sure not to leave any visible trace of blood. She stood outside of the little bar, the wind blowing up and messing up her hair, she looked at the sky and remembered why she was there.

She had left Bon Temps a couple of months ago, she wanted to travel, to know the world. She never thought she had a chance of doing it when she was human. She remembered the night she decided to sneak out with some friends, she knew she was going to face consequences specially if her father found out but she never really imagined the consequences would end up with her loosing her mortality.

She walked a little and saw a couple going into the bar, he had his arm around her and they seemed to be having a great time. Jessica wondered about the nature of their relationship, then she remembered how unlucky she was in love. First Hoyt then Jason, both of them ended badly. She was sure now that any relationship with a human was doomed and that depressed her because, well, how was she supposed to find a vampire that liked her and wanted a serious relationship?

She put those thoughts aside, she needed no man to be happy. Now she had to focus on her next stop. She didn't really put thought into this "go out and know the world" plan, she had almost run out of money and she had barely visited a couple of towns.

After she ran out of money she had to glamour a lot of people to get by, she had a natural talent for it but it still took a lot of energy. She mostly used her power to get a place to spend the day. After a couple of days she decided to go with the flow and started to take rides from random people, she passed town after town keeping the same routine: Feed, find a place to stay, find a place to have fun which was most of the time just bars then leave. She had lost count of how many towns she had already been into.

She almost gave up a couple of times and thought of going back to Bon Temps but she pushed those thoughts away and continued her way, she wouldn't look back.

Now here she was in what she thought was another boring town, the place was called "Mystic Falls". Well, at least she could have something to eat in the night. She heard about this place called "the Grill" so she would go there, feed, have some drinks, the usual.

Damon asked for another glass of whiskey, the waitress filled it and he emptied it almost immediately. He was having a bad day and the night wasn't getting any better. There was nothing fun to do, he had given up on human blood for nothing. Elena chose Stefan in the end, she would always choose him. And there he was drinking his pain away all by himself.

The voice of a young woman interrupted his thoughts.

"Uh, can I have a glass of.." Jessica stopped in the middle of the sentence, she wasn't really the drinking type, she was no expert on what to have so she just took a seat and said "the strongest thing you have".

Damon heard the girl that had just arrived next to him. He smirked when she finished the sentence, he didn't bother to look away from his empty glass.

Jessica looked at the man next to her, apparently he found her funny. She stared at him trying to see his face but he didn't move, but she noticed just by his profile that he had to be really handsome.

"Here you go" the waitress put the glass in front of Jessica making her snap out of her thoughts about the dark haired man next to her. She stared at the liquid reluctant, "oh, what the hell" she took the glass and emptied it instantly. She coughed a little, "Hit me again" she gestured at the girl behind the counter.

"You should take it easy with those" Damon finally looked away from his drink, he saw the girl drinking the second glass. She was a young probably seventeen years old, she had long fiery hair styled in curls.

She put the glass on the counter and looked at him. She finally saw his entire face, he was way more handsome than she had thought before and she was almost mesmerized by his deep green eyes.

He noticed her delicate features as she stared at him, she looked so innocent but there was something in her eyes, she had a history and it made him feel curious.

Damon was looking at her intensely when she felt something, "no, not now" she thought as she made a huge effort to keep her fangs from popping out like they usually do when she gets aroused even a little bit, she looked away and saw a man approaching.

Damon was about to introduce himself when a man interrupted them. Damon could smell the alcohol, the man was completely drunk, he barely could walk.

"Hey, peach wanna have some fun tonigh'" the man spoke and it was almost impossible to understand a word he said, he stood there way too close to Jessica. She could feel the breath of the man on her face and worst, she could smell the alcohol on him almost nauseating her.

"Stay away" she pushed the man but he pushed back getting even closer to her and took her by the arm, that was as far as she could take, she swore she would never let a man put a hand like that on her again.

She was about to use her vampire strength to push the man away the situation could only end badly if she didn't control herself.

Jessica was about to react but then Damon put a hand on the man's arm "leave her alone" he said and looked him in the eyes for a few seconds. The man left instantly.

She was surprised to see the man leaving without putting any fight. "Thanks" she said to him and a shy smile appeared on her face. She was so relieved she didn't had to use her power.

Damon smiled back at her, "That must happen to you all the time" .

She laughed, "you have no idea". Damon grinned intrigued and added "I'm Damon by the way" he leaned and took her right hand kissing it gently.

That was all it took. Her fangs popped instantly, he stared at her with a surprised look in his eyes. She was so embarrassed, she stood up and ran towards the exit with a hand covering her mouth.

"Well, the night just got way more interesting" he thought as he watched her run towards the exit, that pretty little girl was a _vampire_.

She stepped outside of the place and tried not to freak out about what just happened. Why did this had to happen every single time? It was completely ridiculous. "Way to go Jessica" she calmed down still covering her mouth with her hand until the fangs were back in. She closed her eyes for a second, all she wanted was to disappear.

She started to walk away but almost immediately stopped when she felt someone grab her hand from behind. She thought the drunk man probably followed her outside so without hesitating she turned around and pushed the person towards the nearest wall.

It wasn't the drunk man, it was _Damon_.

Jessica took him by surprise, she released him immediately when she realized her mistake. Damon looked at her, she looked so ashamed.

"Oh god, Im sorry" She really wanted to run as fast as she could this time, this could only get worse. "You must think I'm a freak" she said taking one step away from him and staring at the floor containing her need to cry.

Damon looked at her and moved closer, then he gently took her hands on his. She shivered at his touch.

"You're not a freak" he whispered with a kind voice. Somehow that made her feel better but she still couldn't look at him so she kept her head low avoiding eye contact.

"Hey" Damon gently moved a hand and placed it on her chin. He slowly moved her head up so she would look at him.

Jessica resisted at first but then she let him guide her head until she met his eyes, then she realized something, his eyes looked different, her heart almost stopped when she saw his teeth. He had fangs just like her. He was a vampire.

She stared at him, he kept his vampire face allowing her to process the situation. Jessica moved her hand slowly towards his face and she touched with her fingertips the veins that had formed under his eyes.

Damon shivered when she touched him, her skin against his felt so good.

Damon turned back to normal. Jessica moved her hand and placed it on his shoulder. No one spoke a word, they just stared at each other. Somehow at that moment Damon forgot everything else, he didn't think about Elena or Katherine, his thoughts were only focused on Jessica. He wanted to know her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to feel every single inch of her.

Jessica desired him with every inch of her body. He placed his hands on her hips pulling her closer. His lips pressed against hers. She curled her fingers in his hair their bodies pressing against each other. As the kiss continued, she pushed him harder against the wall behind them. He wasn't expecting her to be so passionate and he loved it.

"I think we should go somewhere else" Damon said while continuing to kiss her.

Jessica let escape a faint moan to answer "your place?" she asked and waited for an answer.

"Sure" he replied and gave her a lustful look.

_A/N: I still haven't decided if this is going to be a short fic maybe just one more chapter or longer but feel free to add it to alert as there will be at least another chapter. Hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica opened her eyes, she looked to her side and found Damon sleeping. He had such a peaceful look. She stared a while, then she rested her head on Damon's chest.

She had a big smile on her face, she bite her low lip and closed her eyes. That was a night she would remember forever.

Damon felt Jessica move and rest her head on his chest, he didn't move and just pretended to be sleep. She was really something, he really liked her. He hadn't feel this way since, well.. since Elena.

The doorbell rang. Speaking of the devil, Elena was standing outside the door waiting and she looked like something was bothering her.

Jessica frowned, it was early In the morning, who could be knocking at the door? She felt Damon moving and getting up.

"Wait, you're not going to answer are you?" the sun was up, if he answered the door he could get burn, she thought.

Damon looked at her confused. "Of course Im going to answer"

"But you'll burst in flames!" Jessica moved closer to his side of the bed.

"No I won't" he looked at her and gave her a grin, she had no clue of what he meant.

Damon saw the confused look on her face, he explained.

"This ring" he showed his hand were the enchanted ring was. "Protects me from the sun light"

Jessica stared at the ring, "but" she started.

"I'll explain later" he interrupted her. Damon moved closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then he smiled and left the room.

Damon opened the door, he saw Elena standing there. The tension between them was still there even though she had chosen Stefan, things between them would never be normal.

Elena stared at him, as usual she always had to see him half naked. She tried not to stare at him. "Is Stefan in?" she asked.

"No, actually I haven't seen him since yesterday" Damon saw her move nervously.

"Why? What happened?".

"It's probably nothing" she lied. Actually, Stefan left her the day before after receiving a mysterious call on his phone.

Damon knew she was lying but he let her be. "Well, if I hear from him I'll call you"

"Sure, thanks Damon" Elena left.

Damon closed the door. When he turned around he saw Jessica standing in the middle of the room looking at him.

"That ring is awesome" the room was dark because of all the curtains, he smiled and got closer to her. He gently trailed one hand on the side of her face to her hair. Somehow he felt bad for her, he wanted her to be able to walk outside in the day but he knew that Bonnie would never agree to help another vampire.

She felt his gentle touch, she wanted to ask him so many questions but she remained still and enjoyed the moment.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" Jessica replied.

She was so surprised when he handed her a glass with blood. There was so much to know about him.

Damon and Jessica talked for the rest of the day, she told him about how boring her life was before becoming a vampire and how her sire Bill didn't really help her at all. Damon then offered to be his teacher, he remembered how he technically was Caroline's sire and that he never helped her so he felt just a little bit guilty, he could redeem himself by teaching Jessica instead and he honestly wanted to.

"It's late" Damon looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh" Jessica thought that he was politely inviting her to leave.

"You're right, sorry I should be going"

"No no, I didn't mean that, It's just… hold on" he took his phone out of his pocket and called Stefan. He wasn't answering it. "Dammit Elena" he should've asked her what was going on.

"I think my brother might be in trouble"

"Can I do something to help?" Jessica asked worried.

"I better deal with this alone, don't want to put you in any danger" he dialed again.

"Hey, Elena, you got any news on Stefan?" he listened carefully, suddenly he got really quiet. Jessica knew something bad was happening.

"Ok, I'll be right there, don't go anywhere until Im there, you hear me?" he hang up and hurried to the door. "Stay here" he told Jessica with a very serious look.

"You sure? I could help" she stepped closer.

Damon put both of his hands on each side of her arms, "stay" he looked right in her eyes "here".

"Ok, I'll stay" she sighed.

Damon let go of her and left the house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Please just let him go!" Elena screamed in tears. Klaus had Stefan by the neck, he had been previously injured and was bleeding on his stomach.

"Now, Elena, will you just give me what I want or do I have to kill him" Klaus looked at her then at Stefan and pressed harder on his neck, he barely made a sound.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Dammit Elena" Damon cursed, she had left her house. He turned around really pissed, he didn't even notice that Jessica had followed him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Elena held Stefan tightly, Klaus had finally released him after she agreed to give him some of her blood. She tried to contain her tears and focus on Stefan. Klaus stared at them "wish there was another way, really do" he smirked. Elena looked at him with hatred.

Just in that split second, something attacked Klaus. Damon pushed him to the ground taking him by surprise.

"So you came to save them?" Klaus laughed, Damon was breathing heavily.

Klaus laid on the floor he didn't make an effort to stand up, he was to amused by the situation.

Damon kept his guard up. Jessica looked at the scene scared, she moved closer and saw the other man on the floor.

Something took Klaus attention away from Damon, a girl he had never seen before was standing behind him and by the way she looked at him she was definitely someone he knew.

Damon was prepared for Klaus counter attack but he passed him by, Damon looked at his side and felt the weight of the world on him.

Klaus had Jessica grabbed from behind. She tried to release from him but he was way too strong. She could feel his breath on her neck and his arms crushing her bones.

"What an exquisite specimen you have here" Damon was paralyzed, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to stop Klaus from killing her.

"What? You have nothing to say? Have you given up already" he grabbed Jessica's neck with his left hand.

"Stop it!" Elena yelled from behind him. She had taken a knife and was ready to stab herself with it.

"Oh come on, Elena, again?" Klaus looked nervously. He wasn't about to let Elena commit suicide, he couldn't lose her.

"Fine" Klaus released Jessica and she fell to the ground. She was in so much pain, she had many bones broken.

"Until next time" Klaus took the bag of blood and disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After Klaus left, they went back to the Salvatore's. Damon carried Jessica on his arms trying really hard not to hurt her more. He left her on his bed.

Damon helped her get as comfortable as possible then he watched over her until she fell asleep.

A few hours later Damon left the room. Stefan was feeling better, Elena was still taking care of him but all Damon could think about was Jessica.

"I dragged her into this" he told Elena, she saw that Damon was really preoccupied about that girl. She tried to comfort him telling him that it wasn't his fault.

"I'm gonna go check on her" he left and Elena decided to go back and check on Stefan as well.

Jessica heard Damon coming in and she tried to move but all she did was hurt herself. Damon looked at her and hurried up to her side.

"Easy there," he brushed her hair from her face. He looked at her and felt so much guilt.

"I.. I'm sorry" he looked down at her bruised arms. "It's not your fault" Jessica knew what he was doing and she wouldn't let him feel guilty about her, after all she was the one that decided to follow him.

"I've been worse" she smiled at him, "one time I almost burst in flames, I got really burned it was way more painful than this" she remembered. He gave her a sad smile.

"If it makes you feel any better… I don't regret meeting you" she said as she took one of Damon's hands and held it, rubbing it gently with her thumb.

Damon felt her tender touch. "You should rest" he came closer and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"Don't leave" she told him.

"I won't".

Jessica moved carefully to the side of the bed and Damon laid next to her. Both stared at the ceiling, their hands meeting in the centre of the bed then Damon took her hand and they stayed like that just holding each other's hands for the rest of the night.

_A/N: Second chapter! And I decided to make one last chapter, so hopefully chapter 3 will be up this weekend. Hope you are enjoying it :) _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I wanted to upload the chapter before but the site wasn't working so well… anyway here it is, the final chapter, hope you enjoy! :)_

It took a couple of days for Jessica to recover completely from Klaus attack. Damon had been with her most of it.

She still had to figure out what to do now that she was staying at Mystic Falls longer. So she ended up as a waitress at the Grill. She already had some experience at it so it was easy to get used to it. She worked in the night turn, Damon would pick her up early in the morning before the sun was up.

She remained inside the house for the day. Beside the time she spent with him the rest was boring. She missed looking for a prey, but she had agreed that she would eat only from the packed blood.

They hadn't hear anything about Klaus after the incident.

It was nearly time for the annual Masquerade Ball at the Lockwood mansion. Damon had invited her to attend it and she had to admit that she was really excited about it. It had been almost a week since she stayed and he hadn't really asked her to go out, they would just spend most of their free time inside the house making out and she didn't mind but she hated staying in one place for too long, she had done that when she was human and she would never go back to that boring life.

It was the night of the Masquerade Ball and Jessica could not be more anxious.

She put on a new dress she bought just for the occasion. It was a blue strapless dress with little golden beads on the bust line. She chose a golden mask to match. She had her hair curled carefully and it flowed down to the right side of her head.

Damon waited for her in the living room. Elena and Stefan had already left a few minutes ago, he was feeling a little nervous taking Jessica out on what would be their first proper date, he was pretty aware of that fact. It's not that he didn't wanted to take her places but she couldn't leave the house in the day and then she was working all night so he never found the time to. Luckily the masquerade ball was one of the festivities that took all the town's attention so the Grill closed early.

He heard steps coming, when he finally saw Jessica he was mesmerized. Jessica took a few steps towards him, she was holding on one hand the golden mask.

"You look beautiful" Damon kissed her hand sweetly and she smiled shyly. She looked at him as well, he looked really handsome in a suit too just as she thought he would.

"Shall we?" Damon extended his arm so she could take it and they walked outside the house.

Jessica felt a little overwhelmed by the amount of people attending the party. What amused her most was the look on their faces when they saw her grabbing Damon Salvatore's arm. She had realized by now that he was a heartbreaker.

She took a glass of wine to cope with the emotions.

"So, what do you think?" he untangled his arm from hers and moved to be in front of her then he took a glass of wine too.

Jessica took a sip of her drink, "It's all too fancy for me to be honest" Damon laughed a little, she had told him about her life before becoming a vampire, he figured she had never attended an event like this.

"This town, you would be surprised by the number of celebrations we have" he gave her a grin.

Soon they became the talk of the night, people wondered about the nature of their relationship, they wondered who that redhead was. He ignored the looks and just introduced her to a few people, among them was Bonnie. Bonnie already had a talk with Elena and she told her that Damon looked really interested in the girl. But it was only when she saw them at the masquerade that she realized how much he seemed to like her which actually surprised her a lot.

The night proceeded as it would normally do, Damon had to leave Jessica alone a few times to go to talk to some insisting people. Jessica just stood there, sipping from her glass when Bonnie approached her.

"That's a pretty mask" she pointed to the mask that Jessica was holding on her free hand. She used it a couple of times through the night specially when Damon left her side.

"Oh, thanks" she answered nervously, she knew Bonnie was a good witch but still she had too many bad experiences with witches that prevented her to feel completely safe around her.

"This is your first celebration at Mystic Falls, hope you're not getting bored" Bonnie smiled gently, somehow it made Jessica feel a little less nervous.

"Well, I can't complain, I don't have much going on anyway since I can only go out at night" Jessica looked a little sad when she told the last words, she probably shouldn't have mention that but she didn't realize her words until it was too late. She just stood there searching for Damon while holding nervously the half empty glass of wine.

Bonnie felt sorry for her then she realized she actually liked her. She stood there in silence for a few seconds and then she decided to talk again.

"I hope I don't regret this but… maybe I can help you with your sun issue" Jessica stared at her surprised by the offer. She never expected her to be willing to help her, she never even thought of asking.

Bonnie waited for Jessica to reply to her offer. It wasn't just that she liked Jessica but also she thought that she would be good for Damon, he had been a little off since Elena returned with Stefan and that worried her because he could end up doing something stupid like switching off his emotions and nobody wanted that.

"I swear you won't regret it" Jessica finally replied and jumped a little almost spilling her drink while doing it. Bonnie looked amused at her.

"Just promise me you won't cause any trouble" Bonnie looked seriously at Jessica.

"Oh, I promise you" she answered.

"What are you girls talking about?" Damon interrupted curiously.

Bonnie talked to him and explained that she would help her, she made sure to make it clear that if she ever decided to go "evil" she would not hesitate to stop her and Damon knew she wasn't joking about it.

He made sure to thank Bonnie. When Bonnie left he took the glass of wine from Jessica's hand and placed it on the nearest table.

"Come with me" he whispered and took her hand.

They walked to the second floor and went outside on the balcony that was carefully illuminated by some candles which made the atmosphere even more romantic.

They could hear the music from the party downstairs. He grabbed her by the waist and he guided her to the beat of the music. She was surprised by his sudden movement but then she held on close to him and they began to dance slowly at the beat of the song. She had a smile across her face, she was so lost in the moment.

When the song ended he looked her in the eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Her blue dress shined with the light of the stars in the sky.

The next morning Bonnie had come to the house and she enchanted a ring that Damon had bought for Jessica.

Jessica held Damon's hand tightly as he opened the front door. A ray of light shined and Jessica closed her eyes scared, it was the habit. Damon placed behind her and he whispered to her ear "It's ok, trust me" she felt her heart beating fast as she walked outside.

She opened her eyes completely, she almost felt like crying and she moved a hand to cover her mouth.

Damon watched her as she embraced the moment and he felt like everything would be alright as long as she stayed by his side.

He felt something he thought he never would feel again: hope.

_A/N: I really enjoyed writing this pairing so I'm considering making another story of them (not sure if it will be a sequel of this one or not). Thank you all so much for reading and special thanks to FlowersN'stars for reviewing :) I'll see you on the next one!_


End file.
